1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a motor having a sectioned stator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Those of ordinary skill in the art will appreciate that motor fabrication, and particularly assembly of the stator, can be difficult, especially when dealing with large and/or high torque motors. These problems become acutely evident with winding of the stator.